Help Me
by Sorrow for the unloved
Summary: Warning CHild abuse! The summer after his fifth yer, Harry is torn with grief for Sirius, but he has other things to worry about. His uncle begans to severly abuse him, what happens when trys to commit suicide?may contain slash?
1. Chapter 1

Hey there people, whats up. Here's something that the plot bunny has been beating me over the head with for the past couple of days so i hope you enjoy.

Harry potter sat against his bedroom wall, barely daring to breathe. It was the summer after his fifth year and things could not have been worse for him.

Despite being woken up every night from the same dream, one of Sirius falling through the veil, then raising back out of it to tell Harry how he would still be alive, if it weren't for him, how much harry had ruined his life and how much of a mistake he was, not that it wasn't bad enough with those, but Voldermort had been sending vision after vision to harry through his dreams, which ended in pain and Harry waking up in blind terror.

Uncle Vernon had become rather fond of alcohol and after a week of Harry receiving letters from his friends, his luck ran out, as someone had sent him one at the moment Vernon came home.

He had finally snapped and took it out on Harry. Harry shuddered at the memories, he need to keep his mind off of those things.

It was 6:30, which meant his uncle would be home soon, at any moment and Harry knew he would be drunk, and another session would be in order.

Sure enough, a door some where below slammed and Harry stopped breathing, hoping, _praying_, tonight would not be as bad.

You maybe wondering, why didn't Harry simply tell someone from the Order what was going on, but then you would understand when you learned that Uncle Vernon had taken Hedwig and threaten, if any word of what was going on got to his friends, then she would end up headless and Harry would have to watch as his uncle torture his owl and make him clean up the mess, So he breathed not a word.

There was thudding coming in the direction of his room, and Harry baited his breath, it was time.

HELPMEHELPME

Vernon stepped out of his nephews bedroom, sweating and panting, red in the face. He grinned with a sadistic sort of satisfaction. All the while, Harry lay on his bed, his bed sheets soaked in his on blood. Tonight had defiantly been the worse, Vernon had used every type of abuse on him, all in a way that would make even Voldermort cringe.

_'Please, someone, just let me die now. Voldermort, please come and kill me now, please...'_ When no came to Harry's whispered pleas, he gave up hope entirely.

If Harry was supposed to be the Chosen One, have the power the Dark Lord knows not, then why could his Uncle beat him like this and Harry be defenseless?

And where was the Order at? Weren't they supposed to be watching over him? Didn't they care about what happened to him?

A single answer rose up in his mind, _No_, they didn't give a damn if their Saviour was beaten brutally and more and likely murdered, by his uncle. No they didn't care, so he decided he didn't care either, Fuck them all.

Lifting his arm to reach for something on his bedside table, he had to bury his head in the pillows to stop himself from whimpering.

Picking up the scallop his Uncle was so fond of, to use on him, he shoved it in his wrist, so it was an inch in his vein, his ripped it out and began vigorously slashing at the already profusely bleeding arm.

Blood was gushing out from all wounds, quickly soaking everything. Harry knew this to be the end, he was going to die, "FUCK YOU ALL" Were his departing words, as he grimly smiled and let the darkness take him over.

Vernon came bursting into the room, a beer bottle clutched upside down, ready to smash it everywhere, but stopped in his tracks.

A light had begun to surround the bloody form, and when it vanished, so did Harry.

HELPMEHELPME

Authors Note: This is my warning, if severe abuse bothers you, stop reading now, because it gets mentioned later on, and it's BAD!

Anyway, so what do you guys think so far, please review and tell me.

Ciao

Sorrow


	2. Chapter 2

Hey low ppls, welcome back. So i got a few reviews for this, so I'm gonna continue it.

HELPME

"Well, where is he?" An auror questioned Vernon Dursley. " I told you, I went up to that ungrateful brat's room, which was so humble of us to give him, and the boy dissapeared, thats all i know."

"Then why was there blood everywhere?" The same auror asked, agitation lines etched in his forehead. "Because i out him in his place." Vernon stated, "What does that mean?" The Auror asked, not liking where this was going at all.

"That means that I beat the little freak, I made him scream, cry and beg for death. Its the only thing that would fix the little brute." A smile of perverse satisfaction crossed the cloudy expression, and the Auror shuddered.

"YOU DID WHAT!" A second Auror cried in disgust, if it hadn't been for his partner, he would have leaped unto the _thing _that sat across from him, the title muggle was too great to call him that.

"Vernon Dursley, you are here by under arrest for the disappearance and child abuse that of Harry Potter, confirmed by the legal uses of Veritarserum. Once we have arrived at the Ministry of Magic, you shall be interrogated there the uses of truth spells, Veritarserum, and Legitimacy." The first Auror recited. He couldn't wait to put this bastard in Azakaban

HELPME

Professor Dumbledore sigh, the twinkle in his eyes had dimmed and diminished altogether as he watch the trail, listened to the man admit to _terrible _things and felt himself age and be horror struck at watching memory after memory be replayed. No, he never knew, how could he have?

Right then and there, Dumbledore hated himself, more then he ever had, because of the decision of leaving a _baby _with these people. He would never forgive himself.

HELPME

Severse Snape had seen a lot of things in his life, including his time as a Death Eater, He had felt terrible, unforgivable, and hated himself after torturing and killing innocents. He had felt sick after watching the other Death Eaters do the same, and enjoy it.

But none of that came close to what he was feeling as he watched the memories coming form this _ things _sadistic mind.

Snape knew when he was wrong about something, and He know he he had been wrong about Potter, Very wrong. The problem was, he never realized, when he should have, that Potter came from a similar background. Potter acted the same he had when mention of his family.

But these memories went back farther then just this past summer, They went back to the day he had come to live with that family, even as a baby their actions were sicking.

If they ever found Potter, he would never feel any ill will against him, ever again.

HELPME

Ron and Hermione sat watching, horrfied. Hermione was shaking, trying her hardest not to cry. These memories were making her sick to her stomach and now more then ever, she felt lost. How could someone do _that _to Harry, of all people. How could someone do that to their own _family. _Hermione looked at Ron, his face made her wince.

Ron had a look of hatred on his face Hermione had never seen on anyone. He looked as if he was imagining torture teqinues, with the utmost creativity, and Vernon Dursley was going to be on the receiving end.

Sighing, she turned back to the memories, this one was of Harry, about the age of 4. He was huddled in a corner, his face wide with terror, staring up at Vernon, who had a drill in his hand, a sadistic smile on his lips. He took a blow torch to the tip of the drill until it glow red, then grabbed the tiny violently shaking, little boy with such force a small _pop,_ was heard, and turned the drill on. Forcing the pasty white back which all ribs could be counted, closer to the drill, Vernon slowly set it tot he direct center of the back, which was the weakest point, blood sprayed everywhere, as the drill got about an inch with his skin.

Turning the device off, Vernon looked around in disgust. "Look what you've done. You little bastard look at me!" He hissed, and then violently kicked the tiny figure bleeding. Vernon put his foot on top of the barely breathing chest and settled all his weight on it. Harry had not made a sound threw all of this.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore, she lent over the chair and got sick, standing up, wiping her mouth.

"YOU EVIL SON OF A BITCH! HOW COULD YOU? HE WAS JUST A LITTLE _BOY. _YOU DESEVRE TO ROT IN HELL, AND I HOPE YOU DO. YOUR NOT EVEN HUMAN. HAVE YOU NO HEART. YOUR WORSE THEN VOLDERMORT!"

Hermione was reeling. Someone grabbed her around her shoulders and pulled her away, she tried to fight her way over the bench, but whoever was holding her was a lot stronger then her. Once out of the courtroom, she broke down. She buried her face in their robes and began to bawl. "He was just a little boy, how could he? Harry was just a little boy, still a baby. He could he? He was just a little boy. Just a little boy.." Hermione continued crying hysterically, repeating that same phrase over and over.

_Just a little boy_

HELPME

'_Am i dead? I don't think i am, because if I was, why am I in so much pain. Did the Order get to me before I died?' _Harry opened his eyes and looked around, he was still in his bedroom at Number 4, but there were boxes everywhere, and he was lying on the floor.

Harry laid there for a moment trying to get his breathing under control, Someone opened the door and gasp, Harry whimpered, "Aunt Petunia, I- I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. Pl- Please don't tell Uncle Vernon." Harry began breathing roughly, tears burning his eyes, he shuddered and choked, trying to apologize

"L-Lily, L-Lily, LILY COME HERE." Harry heard Aunt Petunia shout, a few moments later another gasp was heard and Harry heard foot steps coming up the stairs and felt his heart race. _No_, He thought, _Please, let me die right here, Please._ Harry felt his head lift into someones lap. Harry shocked by this action, opened his eyes slightly, then they went wide, before he pasted out.

Holding his head, was his mother.

HELPME

Hey there everyone, like i said in the previous chappie, things are going to get graphic, so you all were warned. Nut I'm afraid this is only the beginning. I HATED and absolutely HATED writing that scene. I'm sorry to those who hated it too. Well review please and tell what ya think


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I know its been forever since I've updated, but I've had so much to do, Plus two days ago, Two of my family members died on the same day, so if this chapter is bad, I'm terribly sorry.

HERE YOU GO

Harry felt softness under him and an uncomfortable yank of waking, dragging him to consciousness. He didn't want to wake, He wanted to stay like this. He wanted to lay here on the soft bed and let his head rest on the soft pillow and be allowed to drift and just sleep. However, light was finding its way in between his eye lids, and voices drifted to his ears.

"Surely you don't think...?" A female voice spoke gingerly, sadness traced in every syllable. Another voice, deeper then the previous one answered, "No, Lily, I don't think they would have done this. I think something in our plans went wrong, and from the looks of things, very wrong."

Harry just wanted them to be quite, so he could continue to sleep, Damn It! But It didn't matter because he was starting to lose his fuzzy headed-ness, and thoughts and reality were coming back to him as he woke.

Harry's heart began to beat franticly as his sub-conscience told him that Uncle Vernon would be there soon, and he would have to go through it all over again. He made himself as small as he could,turning into a ball to try and protect himself from the blows he knew were coming, and began to panic.

Harry hurt all over, and he could hardly move without a whimper of pain. He just wished it to be over quick and perhaps,maybe, just maybe, this time he would be allowed to quit suffering, and join his parents and Sirius.

Someone gingerly stroked his back and Harry began to shake and whimper. The person didn't seem to notice and began rubbing circles soothingly. Harry felt shivers of fear run down his spine and memories that he _really_ didn't want to remember, pop up in his mind every few seconds, overlapping one another.

Suddenly it was too much, and he started screaming and struggling against his protesting body, to get away from this person and _now! _The person stopped at once, but Harry continued screaming, It had all been to much to handle and the memories _would not stop!_

Harry suddenly stopped moving, he couldn't move at all. He heard someone say something, then lift his head and open his mouth, pouring an awful tasting substance in it. Fingers rubbed his throat, coaxing the liquid down.

Immediately, he felt himself calm. He felt his mobility activated once more, so he tried to sit up. The pain had decreased, but he was weak.

"Mr. Potter." Harry winced but looked into the eyes of Albus Dumbledore. The Headmaster had an edge of formality around him he never had when he spoke to Harry.

"Harry" Harry looked at Dumbledore, something was odd. "You must be feeling that something is different?" Harry nodded. What was going on?

"Mr. Potter, could you please tell me of your parents?" Harry looked at Dumbledore in pure confusion. "Please, Harry. Do you mind if I call you Harry?" said boy shook his head. "Please just answer the question, there is something that needs to be cleared up, just tell me everything, as if you where telling it to someone for the first time, who didn't know."

Harry snorted, Who didn't know about the boy-who-lived shit, but he sighed and complied, "They were murdered on October 31, 1981, in our house at Godric's Hollow. Voldermort attacked us, he killed my parents and then advanced on to me, but couldn't kill me because my mother died to protect me."

Harry took a shaky breathe and refused to let the threatening tears fall. "I became the boy-who-lived, and was sent to my Aunt's and Uncle's to live for the next ten years of my life. Receiving my Hogwarts letter was a shock to me because they never bothered to tell me about magic." Shaking his head, Harry whispered , "Please sir, no more, _Please_," Harry knew he sounded pathetic, but he honestly couldn't talk anymore about this, or he would crack.

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Harry, Thank you being truthful with me. Now I must return the favor."

Now Harry was beyond confusion, but the feeling quickly dissapear, and Harry froze.

A women walked out from behind the privacy curtain that separated his bed from the view of others.

The women with hair that was a deep auburn and fell in cascades of curls down her back, and over her shoulder. Her face was tight with nerves and Harry then looked for the final confirmation.

His own emerald ones came across another pair, a pair he use to have himself, back in first year,before he had seen all he had. Emerald greens stared back at Harry, sadness, grief, and longing being the dominated feelings, conveyed through. They had also seen horror, but not nearly as much as the mirrored version had. Harry was staring at Lily Potter, his mother.

"Harry, I haven't been entirely truthful." Dumbledore said gravely, Harry eyes darted towards him. "I have never met you before."

This was all to much, Harry brain felt like it was on overdrive, but the potion he had taken, refused to allow him to panic.

"Harry, your not from around here. This is going to be difficult, Lily." Dumbledore sighed.

"I want to know the fuck is going on!" Harry all but screamed, if this was a joke, it was not funny at all.

Dumbledore sigh again and said, "Harry if I tell you, you must have patience and listen to the whole story, before making any decisions. Can you agree to that?" Harry nodded and laid back.

"Very well. Harry, things such as Alternate unversives actually do exist. One can travel such dimensions, but they have to be born with the gift, and even if one posses such a gift, no matter whom they send, they can only send them one way, forward, and theres no way back.. 20 years ago, Voldermort came to power and began a terrible rouse of destruction, everyone was terrified, there was nothing to be done. Families were slaughtered, children were being kidnapped and tortured. If a witch were to be known of being pregnant, then Death Eaters would have kidnapped the witch, held her until the baby was born, and then do horrendous things to it, in front of the mother.

"Lily became pregnant 17 years ago, James and herself were terrified for that child. Not knowing what to do, they came to me, seeking advice. It had just so happened that Lily posses the gift of _tranportium. _So we came up with a plan, Lily and James were to go into hiding, Lily kept glammers over herself when she started showing.

"The plan was that, when Lily did give birth, she was going to contact herself from another dimension, seeking one where a version of herself could not bare children, but still be married to James. She found one, The two women made a deal, Lily from that dimension could take care of the baby, but she had to swear to a Life vow, to never harm the child, give it up, or betray it to Voldermort, Lily agreed.

"That child was a boy, and was named Harry."

HELPME

Authors Note: So theres the next chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it. So the mystery is revealed. I'll try to update soon, but i have three others to update for on other sites and the reviews are starting to sound scary. Once again, I don't know when the next time I'll have time to update is, with everything going on right now. Plus its my birthday today, so this is my present to you, so review as a present to me.

Bye

Sorrow


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya ppl, sorry it's taking me so long to update, I'm helping my sister with one of her stories, some of you might read them, her pen name is CrymsonTear, also Crmy. She writes "Living in the Shadows ADOPTED," and "Disturbance in Time." Ya thats my sissy.

Well here.

HELPME

Silence reigned throughout the overly white room. Harry stared at the old man with a look of total shock, occasionally glancing between him and Lily. His mother.

Thoughts chased themselves in his mind, ideas and possibilities swam. All the while, both adults were peering at him with anxious features.

"Harry." Lily's voice said slowly. Harry snapped out of it, when he realized he was seeing his mother, his _real _mother, alive for the first time in his life.

_They abandon you!_

"Get out." Harry stated calmly, looking away from the woman. It was there fault he ended up the way he did. The Boy-Who-Lived, an orphan, abused by his Uncle, Viola-

"Harr-" She began, but Harry began to shake uncontrollably, "GET THE FUCK OUT RIGHT NOW."

He screamed, causing both Lily and Dumbledore to jump.

"I want to go-" He stopped himself, No, if he went home, then his Uncle would continue doing what he had, and Harry refused to return.

"I never want to see them, talk to them, or contact them in anyway." Harry said meeting Dumbledore's eye.

"I'm afraid, my dear boy, since you are their son, legally, you have no choice." Dumbledore stated sadly.

"Oh, so thats it is it. Just because its legal, its right. It doesn't matter whats actually going on in the house, as long as the fucking government says so, I have to go there. You just love putting me places I _can't_ be, don't you? No matter what universe its in. Get out, Both of you. I never want to talk to you or your husband." Harry shot at Lily and then turned on his side, facing away form the other two and drew the cover up to his neck.

Lily began to speak, but Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. They left the room.

HELPME

Harry awoke the next morning in blind terror but years of living with his Uncle taught him to be quiet, or have to lights beaten out of you. So he managed to hold it in, but barely.

Harry lay there and allowed the memories of what had happened yesterday replay, and he punched the pillow. How dare they think they could just abandon him and 16 years later come waltzing back in it?

"Ah your awake." A voice said form the door, causing Harry to jump.

Madam Pomfrey came in, carrying a tray of food. Harry's stomach lurched. He hadn't eaten all summer, and dropped a lot of weight because of it. He didn't even think his stomach work anymore, for the smell of the food was causing him to be extremely nauseous.

"Here, eat all of it and then we'll talk." Madam Pomfrey stated setting the tray in front of him and leaving. Harry began to gag, but not having anything in your stomach for two months will do that.

It was a broth and judging by the way the Madam Pomfrey form his time acted, he wouldn't be aloud to do anything until the food was eaten.

Harry glanced around and spotted a plant next to his bed. Checking to make sure the coast was clear, he dumped the bowl into a pot and set the bowl back on the tray, sighing in relief as the smell had gone.

Harry picked up his napkin as he heard the nurse come back into the room, and began to wiped his mouth, to pretend he had eaten.

She nodded in approval, and sat in the chair next to his, holding a clipboard and her wand.

"OK, Mr. Potter. When I examined you, while you were unconscience, I became aware of many wounds. You were also bleeding internally, and from your wrist, which was slashed rather severely.

You have many bruises, cuts and broken bones, all of which were severe. I also found semen-"

"Just get to the point!" Harry snapped, he really didn't like where this was going,

"Alright. Mr. Potter, could you tell me of your home life?" The nurse asked and jotted something down when she notice him flinch.

"There's nothing to tell." Harry stated panicky.

"Mr. Potter, it is my belief that you have be abused. Severely."

"NO." Harry screamed. Vernon had always warned him that if anyone found out, or he told, Hedwig would pay, and too many people had already died for him.

Madam Pomfrey studied him closely. "Alright, Mr. Potter. I believe you." She said, knowing every words was a lie.

Harry sighed in relief.

"So when will I be out of here?" He asked.

"Well, we managed to heal all your wounds, but I want to keep you over night tonight as well just to make sure everything alright." Harry nodded as the medi-witch got up to leave.

"You need to rest, Mr. Potter." She said and exited.

Harry laid back and was sleeping within minutes.

HELPME

Poppy shut and locked the door to her office and went over to the fireplace. Grabbing some of the glittering green powder, she dropped it and called out the Headmasters office.

When she got there, she saw Lily and James sitting in front of the desk and Albus behind it.

"How is he?" Lily asked tentatively. The encounter last night had shaken her up quite a bit.

Poppy rubbed her eyes tiredly. "He's doing better, but he was diffenitly abused, Mentally, Physically, and.." She trailed off.

Lily's eyes grew, and she whispered, "No."

Poppy nodded while bowing her head.

"How badly." It was James this time. He had a strange tangled sound to his tone and his eyes were wide and fearful.

Poppy winced, but complied, "Both lungs had be puncture. All ribs broken, broken ankle. Concussion, infection from various stab wounds, he almost lost his arm. This child has been beaten severely. He has many belt welts and burn marks. His entire back is scorched, beaten black and blue.

"He hasn't eaten in two months and He was..." Poppy drew in a breath, not baring looking at the parents of the child she was talking about.

"He was raped."

Silence followed that statement. No one could looked at each other.

"Oh My God." Lily whispered, and then she burst into tears. James wrapped his arms around her, while the look on his face told Poppy that he was trying to believe none of it was real, that she was lying, that she had to be. Poppy shook her head.

"He will be ready for discharge tomorrow." She stated and then turned towards the fireplace, leaving the mourning and totally shocked room.

HELPME

Lily cried hysterically. No wonder he hated them, they sent him there, they abandoned him to all of that, they let it happen, they should never had took him there, but they did and it was all their fault.

Lily cried harder.

Dumbledore shook his head. "He is going to need counciling for this. He's going to need all the love and support you can give him. He's going to push away at first, and put up one hell of a fight, but we have to continue to just help him, I'm afraid thats all we can do."Dumbledore finished sadly.

James nodded and helped his wife from the chair, leading her over to the fireplace.

"Thank you, Albus." He said, a stony expression on his face, the headmaster nodded and the couple left.

Dumbledore looked to Fawkes, and sighed. It was times like this when he felt his age the most.

"We really screwed up, didn't we?" The old man asked his pet, who trilled sadly in response.

HELPME

So there ya go. Its not going as fast as I want it too, but Eh...

So what did ya'll think. Review like always, cuz reviewing helps me with encouaragement...

Also I'll try and update faster then this, but we're about to move and its all hectic, plus my sissy also has more stoires then me so she needs it more then I do lol

well I'm out

Ciao

Sorrow


End file.
